Broken Sky
by Minami212
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Tsuna va mal. Ses amis s'inquiètent mais leur jeune boss refuse de leur dire les raisons de son mal-être. Pour l'aider, ils devront aller chercher dans le passé de leur ciel. L'occasion pour eux de découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecté sur l'enfance du futur parrain.
1. Chapter 1

**Et une nouvelle histoire !**

 **J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers sont à Akira Amano, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartienne.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : à chaque fois que j'enregistre un chapitre dans le Doc Manager, les tirets pour les conversations disparaissent. Je me doute que ça fait ça avec tout le monde, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça embêtant?**

BROKEN SKY

Bien que Reborn pense le contraire, Tsuna avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour garder des secrets et faire en sorte que personne ne les découvre. Cela pouvait sembler étrange étant donné que l'adolescent été connu sous le doux surnom de « Tsunaze » mais c'était l'entière vérité.

La raison de ce don était simple, depuis son plus jeune âge la vie du futur boss des Vongolas avait été une bataille dont la victoire ne dépendait que d'une seule chose : sa discrétion.

Avec le temps, il avait perfectionné cet art si bien que personne ne connaissait vraiment Sawada Tsunayoshi, pas même le grand Reborn.

Cette pensée en plus de le faire sourire, l'accablait de tristesse car cela lui donnait l'impression que personne ne l'aimerait jamais pour qui il était vraiment.

 _Personne ne t'aime, tu n'es qu'une abomination ! Arrête de te croire supérieur aux autres !_

 _Non je vous en prie ce n'est pas …._

Tsuna inspira profondément dans un inutile effort visant à se détendre, presque instinctivement, sa main se porta à son côté droit.

\- Cela appartient au passé, ce n'est plus la peine de penser. Il faut que je me calme.

Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel nocturne avant d'aller se coucher.

Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, Tsuna retint la vague de nausée qui venait de l'attaquer.

Une super journée s'annonçait.

Tentant de calmer le mal de tête qui l'assaillait, Tsuna ferma les yeux, il se relaxa dans son lit et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, une personne inconnue (pas aussi inconnue que ça) décida de le réveiller à sa façon quand bien même l'adolescent ne dormait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Attrapant son pied, il l'extirpa vivement de son lit, l'envoyant au passage contre le mur de sa chambre.

\- Charmant !

\- Reborn j'étais déjà réveillé !

\- Tu devrais déjà être en train de manger Dame-Tsuna !

\- Mais…

\- Un problème Dame-Tsuna ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Tu as intérêt à être prêt dans cinq minutes.

\- Compris.

Sur ce joyeux échanges, l'ancien Arcobaleno quitta la pièce pour aller profiter d'un expresso tout juste préparé par sa mère.

L'adolescent étouffa un juron. Depuis que son tuteur avait été libéré de la malédiction, il avait été victime d'une crise de croissance exceptionnelle. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait déjà gagné cinq ans, à la fin du mois, il était redevenu un adolescent (et grâce aux saintes hormones il avait pris un malin plaisir à se défouler plus que d'habitude sur son élève), pour finalement prendre sa forme adulte définitive quelques semaines plus tard.

A partir de ce moment, sa vie était devenue encore plus horrifique qu'au départ.

Etant maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, Reborn possédait désormais un tout nouveau répertoire de technique pour le torturer et même s'il était toujours aussi impressionné par sa forme adulte (oui il l'avait reconnu durant le combat contre Iemitsu mais s'il l'avait montré, il aurait perdu l'occasion de pouvoir complimenter son tuteur sans que celui prenne la grosse tête), cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop fort ! Il n'était pas un punching-ball bon sang !

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Tsuna vit sa vue se troubler, perdant l'équilibre, il chuta et atterrit la tête la première dans l'entrée.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas capable de descendre les escaliers correctement Dame-Tsuna ? C'est indigne du dixième boss des Vongolas.

Enervé, le plus jeune aurait aimé lui répondre que cela n'était pas de sa faute mais il aurait alors dû subir les questions de Reborn et ses moqueries et il préférait l'éviter.

Se relevant péniblement, il alla s'assoir à la table où le reste de la maisonnée l'attendait. Sa mère, souriant à pleine dent, le salua joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Tsu-kun.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Assez bien oui.

Ceci était bien entendu un mensonge mais il aurait préféré combattre le chef du comité de discipline pendant toute la journée plutôt que de l'inquiéter. Sa mère était la personne qu'il avait protégé aussi loin qu'il se souvenait et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

Nana, de son côté, voyait bien les poches sombres qui siégeaient sous les yeux de son fils unique mais elle n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus réellement investie dans les affaires de son fils et elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le droit de changer ce fait.

Alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à commencer le repas que sa mère venait de lui servir, deux silhouettes attrapèrent ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Reborn ! Lambo !

\- Mouahahah ! Lambo-sama est le meilleur !

\- Tu es trop lent Dame-Tsuna.

Soupirant, il sortit de table après avoir débarrassé son assiette. Une nouvelle vague de nausée, particulièrement cette fois-ci, le saisit, il fallait qu'il se barre d'ici et rapidement.

\- Je vais chercher mon sac.

Montant rapidement les escaliers, il se précipita vers les toilettes. Prenant soin de fermer la porte, il se jeta presque sur la cuvette des toilettes, plié en deux par la douleur, il vomit les maigres restes du repas d'hier soir.

\- Il fallait que ça recommence, se lamenta-t-il.

Il alla se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents avant de redescendre.

Cette journée faisait partie de celle où il valait mieux rester couché.

Son corps le dégoûtait vraiment.

Il arriva à l'école, exténué, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'avaient cessé de se battre durant toute la durée du trajet, mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui changer les idées.

\- Ferme-la stupide joueur de base-ball !

\- Ah ah ! Je rigolais Gokudera.

\- Je vais te faire sauter !

\- Calme-toi Gokudera-kun…dit Tsuna, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction.

\- Mais Juudaime …

\- Je suis sûr que Yamamoto voulait juste rigoler.

Le sourire étincelant que lui lança son jeune boss à ce moment, le convint une bonne fois pour toute de se calmer.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'y aller !

\- A vos ordres ! s'époumona son bras droit.

A ce moment même, Tsuna avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait, comme d'habitude, à cette période de l'année il agissait plus comme un fantôme que comme un être humain et cela Gokudera l'avait bien remarqué…

\- Que pouvait-il bien arriver à son boss ?

Il s'empressa de se diriger à sa place et de s'assoir.

\- Peut-être que Sawada Tsunayoshi voudrait bien venir résoudre cette équation pour nous ? annonça le professeur d'un air méprisant.

La tête enterrée entre ses bras, le destinataire de cette phrase releva la tête doucement, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il puisse rattraper le temps de sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu cette nuit ?

Le problème qu'il venait d'inscrire au tableau était d'une difficulté bien supérieure de celle à laquelle un collégien de dernière année était habitué, s'il ne se trompait pas et il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait fallu qu'il connaisse le programme de seconde année de lycée pour pouvoir y faire face sans problème.

\- Saleté de prof !

Celui-ci le fixait d'ailleurs d'un air supérieur, attendant la moindre preuve de faiblesse pour le rabaisser.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Et si, juste pour cette fois il se donnait la peine de répondre à ses provocations ?

\- Hors de question ! lui criait sa raison.

En temps normal, il l'aurait écouté, Tsuna n'étant pas le genre de personne à laisser sa colère le contrôler mais le manque de sommeil ainsi que la faim firent tomber la façade qu'il portait habituellement.

Il voulait jouer ? Et bien soit, ils seraient deux dans ce cas !

\- Et bien alors Sawada ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Des ricanements suivirent cette remarque, d'après ce qu'il voyait l'humilier, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, restait le sport national de sa classe.

Assis à sa place, Gokudera assassinait mentalement l'homme qui osait se moquer ainsi de son boss, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Yamamoto, bien qu'étant toujours en train de sourire, souriait dangereusement.

Adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Tsuna se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers le tableau.

\- Reste calme, respire, tu vas t'en sortir, surtout ne fais pas attention aux regards des autres, tu sais très bien que cela te fait perdre tes moyens quand tu t'en préoccupes, se disait-il mentalement.

Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer.

Tsuna saisit la craie d'une main tremblante et concentra son attention sur le problème qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait le résoudre, il en était convaincu.

Se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris il y a bien longtemps, il commença à écrire le résultat de l'équation.

D'abord commence par appliquer la formule, à partir de ce point-là fait bien attention de ne pas oublier des chiffres, cela t'a déjà fait défaut par le passé, se récita-t-il. Additionne ces deux nombres, il suffit ensuite de faire passer le résultat de l'autre côté de l'équation pour trouver le résultat.

Cela n'avait rien de bien compliqué en soi, bien que la présence de racine carré compliquât l'exercice, se dit Tsuna alors qu'il posait la craie.

Son professeur le regardait avec un profond regard d'incrédulité, s'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever, l'adolescent aurait cru que le pauvre venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Prenant un air innocent, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Sensei ? Ai-je fait une erreur ?

Le temps que prit l'adulte à lui répondre finit d'achever sa petite vengeance. Pouvoir enfin le remettre à sa place après tout ce temps lui apporta un profond sentiment de soulagement, si seulement il pouvait agir de cette façon plus souvent.

 _Je vais m'assurer de te briser Dame-Tsuna, de façon à ce que ce stupide sourire disparaisse de ton visage._

Il semblerait que le répit ait été de courte durée.

Telles les traitresses qu'elles étaient, les jambes de Tsuna se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber au sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

La scène parut se dérouler au ralenti pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, encore choquée de la facilité dont avait fait preuve le soi-disant plus mauvais élève de leur classe. Aucun d'eux ne bougea lorsqu'ils virent sa tête heurter violemment le sol, aucun d'entre eux sauf Gokudera et Yamamoto.

\- Tout va bien Juudaime ?

\- Tu vas tenir le coup Tsuna ?

Il aurait aimé dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais son corps se dressa contre lui et il eut à peine le temps d'entendre les voix de ses amis qui criaient son nom, qu'il tomba dans les ténèbres.

 _J'ai envie de mourir._

Ceci fut la première chose que pensa Tsuna en se réveillant. Une chose qu'il croyait impossible s'était produit, son état avait empiré !

Sa tête le torturait et il parvenait à peine à se mouvoir. Il cligna plusieurs des fois pour que sa vision s'éclaircisse et se releva en tremblant.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et fut surpris de voir le docteur Shamal devant lui, l'bomme arborait un air passablement agacé ce qui n'était pas surprenant compte tenu qu'il n'avait pour habitude de ne soigner que les femmes, et la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, Tsuna était loin de correspondre à cette description.

\- Sérieux, je t'avais dit que je ne soignais pas les garçons, il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Voyant l'air gêné de son patient, l'expression du brun s'adoucit, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il s'était grandement attaché au futur parrain des Vongolas. Sans doute car c'était grâce à lui que son stupide élève avait été capable de retrouver le sourire.

\- C'est bon pas la peine de faire c'te tête. Mais c'est fou ce que tu peux semer le trouble, gamin.

\- Je ….

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas toi le problème mais les adolescents qui te servent d'amis, j'ai dû me battre pour les faire sortir d'ici. Je me disais que tu ne pourrais pas te reposer s'ils restaient ici …

\- Mer…

\- De plus je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il sache la vérité.

Le sang de Tsuna se glaça.

Merde.

Il inspira profondément avant de prendre son sourire le plus innocent. Il ne devait pas montrer que les paroles du médecin l'avaient atteint ou son mensonge prendrait fin. Une nouvelle fois il fut choqué par la facilité avec laquelle il était désormais capable de mentir. Malgré toutes les années qui étaient passées il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y faire.

\- La vérité ? Je ne vois pas de …

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, gamin. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai remarqué ton petit jeu ?

Tsuna ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme disant détester tous les représentants de la jeune masculine, s'inquiète pour lui. Car c'était bien de l'inquiétude, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il s'était juré de ne plus en parler, il savait que s'il le faisait, ses blessures se rouvriraient et il mettrait par la même occasion sa mère en danger.

Voyant le silence dans lequel s'était emmuré son patient, Shamal dit :

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te dire les raisons de ton malaise. Tu souffres d'hypoglycémie, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne t'es pas alimenté depuis longtemps, je dirais quatre jours environ. Ajoute à cela un cruel manque de sommeil. As-tu déjà souffert d'insomnie par le passé, gamin ?

Le jeune homme observa les lieux où il se trouvait afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Assis sur un lit aux draps blancs et séparés du reste de la salle par des rideaux de la même couleur. D'après son Hyper Intuition personne ne les écoutait ce qui encouragea Tsuna à répondre franchement.

\- Oui.

Certes cela pouvait paraitre assez étrange de se montrer aussi paranoïaque alors que la réponse était aussi simple mais comme cela avait déjà été dit précédemment, Tsuna ne tenait pas à ce que l'on soit au courant de ses petits secrets.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? continua Shamal.

\- Depuis que j'ai cinq ans je crois.

\- Et tes troubles alimentaires ?

\- Juste parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps ne veut pas dire que je souffre de ce genre de chose.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Tsunayoshi. Alors, combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois affecté par ce genre de problème ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Vous croyez que me menacer me fera changer d'avis, ricana Tsuna, si ses amis avaient pu le voir ils auraient sans doute été choqué de le voir agir d'une façon si différente. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je me suis juré de ne pas en parler et ce n'est pas vous qui me ferez changer d'avis.

Un profond sentiment de malaise s'empara de l'adolescent, il détestait se comporter ainsi. La culpabilité vint lui brûler le ventre mais il se força à rester fort, s'il fléchissait maintenant il ne pourrait jamais trouver la paix.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit-il.

\- Ecoute gamin, tu …

La cloche résonna soudain coupant la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Presque aussitôt, de violents bruits de pas se firent entendre et en moins de quelques secondes, Gokudera et Yamamoto pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, pressés de se renseigner sur l'état de leur meilleur ami.

\- Juudaime ! Tsuna ! s'écrièrent ses amis.

Voir que les deux adolescents se préoccupaient de sa santé le fit sourire, il se tourna alors vers Shamal.

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, rétorqua Shamal.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Puis sur ces paroles il partit rejoindre ses amis d'un pas tremblant.

\- Tsuna a un problème, dit soudain Yamamoto.

Les deux gardiens marchaient côte à côte en direction de leur domicile respectif. Un silence tendu les avait unis jusqu'à ce que le gardien de la pluie décide de prendre la parole. Gokudera retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et fit tomber les cendres sur le sol. Il inspira une grande bouffée de tabac avant de répondre.

\- Evidemment qu'il a un problème, crétin de joueur de base-ball.

L'insulte avait plus été dit à cause de la force de l'habitude que par réelle méchanceté.

\- La question est de savoir ce qu'on peut faire. Si le juudaime refuse de nous en parler cela doit être grave.

\- Pas forcément, rétorqua Yamamoto. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, autant ne pas trop s'inquiété tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus.

Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel. En cette fin d'après-midi, il commençait légèrement à s'assombrir et des nuages le recouvraient lentement.

\- Bien que cela me coute de l'avouer tu le connais depuis longtemps que moi. Tu ne saurais pas ce qui pourrait le tracasser ?

-Son interlocuteur réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne voyait pas vraiment, pour tout dire, avant que celui-ci lui sauve la vie, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au futur boss Vongola. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, avant, c'était qu'il était d'une extrême timidité. Dans ses jeunes années, il ne s'illustrait pas vraiment par sa réputation de « Dame », au contraire. Il était même très fort en classe.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

\- Il y a bien quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout, lui ordonna l'argenté.

Alors il commença son récit.

 **J'éprouve des sentiments contradictoires à propos de ce premier chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose...**

 **J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me motivera à écrire la suite.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir très chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de Broken Sky que je vous offre alors que je devrais être en train de réviser ma physique et mon espagnol ( au secours, je ne veux pas avoir de contrôles )**

 **Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires, qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait très plaisir mais jusqu'à quelques jours je ne savais même pas que je pouvais aller sur le site de grâce à la Wi-fi de l'internat… Du coup j'y répondrais ce week-end, sans faute (normalement)**

 **Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont mis en favoris.**

 **Encore une fois les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Akira Amano, de plus je décline toutes responsabilités en cas de découverte de fautes d'orthographe (bon ça sera quand même de ma faute mais qu'importe)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre II

 _Je connais Tsuna depuis que j'ai trois ans._

 _Tu sais Gokudera, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a toujours cette aura qui le rendait différent des autres. A l'époque, personne ne voulait jamais l'approcher, il restait dans la cours, seul._

 _Je crois que c'est parce que les autres le trouvaient bizarres. On pourrait croire que c'est à cause de se maladresse mais pas du tout. C'est juste que, tu sais comment sont les enfants parfois. Ils n'aiment pas s'approcher de quelqu'un qui est différent._

 _Tsuna, plus jeune, passait son temps à lire. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre nous. Cela peut paraitre étonnant, attention, je ne dis pas que Tsuna est stupide, pas la peine de t'énerver. C'est juste qu'au niveau scolaire, il n'assure pas vraiment._

 _Avant, il excellait vraiment. Il répondait très rapidement et les professeurs l'adoraient. Pour tout le monde, son avenir ne pouvait être que brillant._

 _Pour nous autres (ça me gêne de m'inclure mais il faut assumer jusqu'à la fin qui on est) il était juste un enfant qui voulait trop attirer l'attention. Certains d'entre nous détestait vraiment Tsuna, il le détestait à un tel point qu'il ne le laissait jamais tranquille, ils allaient jusqu'à recouvrir ses vêtements d'encre et l'enfermer dans les toilettes pendant toute la soirée._

 _Mais tu le connais, il ne disait rien et souriait, ne s'énervait jamais._

 _Puis un jour tout a commencé à changer. Du jour au lendemain, Tsuna a commencé à s'effacer, il ne disait plus rien, même s'il s'en sortait toujours aussi bien. Evidemment, personne ne voulait vraiment savoir la raison, pour eux ce n'était qu'une raison de plus de se moquer de lui. Les professeurs n'essayaient plus vraiment de le défendre. Ils devaient se dire que si cet élève ne voulait plus vraiment participer, alors ça ne valait pas la peine de s'occuper de son cas._

 _Il a essayé de résister tu sais ? Mais finalement, personne n'aurait pu tenir face à toute cette pression. Les notes de Tsuna ont commencé à baisser, ce n'était pas perceptible au départ mais de 100, elles sont passées à 75, puis à 50 et au début du collège, deux ans avant que le gamin (enfin ce n'est plus vraiment un bébé maintenant) n'arrive, elles ont atteint le niveau qu'elles ont aujourd'hui._

Gokudera fixa durant de longues minutes son collègue de la pluie. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Etait-il en colère ? Difficile à dire. Il montrait d'habitude tellement ses émotions…

\- Je vois.

\- Ça ne peut pas être à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

L'argenté ne dit rien. Il se retourna juste puis partit.

\- Je ne connaissais pas Tsuna à l'époque ! Comment voulais-tu que je le sache !

Yamamoto sut qu'il aurait dû se taire au moment où il vit le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

\- Si tu as besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un en difficulté, alors tu ne mérites pas de faire partie des Vongolas.

\- J'étais jeune ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu ne peux pas espérer qu'un enfant comprenne ce genre de chose.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses.

Hayato savait que la colère lui faisait perdre son objectivité mais il était question d'une des personnes qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il tournait pour se diriger vers la maison de Tsuna, il entendit Yamamoto hurler :

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que Tsuna aille mieux.

 _Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, crétin !_ pensa Gokudera.

Un goût amer remplit la bouche de la tempête, c'était son rôle d'arranger les choses. Pour la première fois il comprenait les responsabilités que son boss affrontait chaque jour.

 _Je dois m'améliorer_ , conclut-il. _Il ne faut plus jamais qu'il subisse ça tout seul._

Adossé sur le toit d'une maison, Reborn pensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Si son élève se laissait abattre par ce genre de chose, alors cela signifiait qu'il était encore plus faible qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je vais devoir renforcer ton entrainement Dame-Tsuna.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Tsuna écoutait avec tendresse sa mère lui raconter les évènements de sa journée. Nana coupait le poisson qu'elle allait leur préparer pour le diner, d'un geste expert elle tranchait la chair.

\- Tu devrais leur dire pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, conclut-elle.

Son fils la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais.

\- Personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre que Reborn-kun se montrerait plus gentil envers toi s'il savait ce que tu as fait.

Le châtain gloussa doucement (il nierait plus tard avoir ce genre de rire).

\- Jamais Reborn ne me respectera pour ce genre de chose. Il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs, dit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la discutions, puis quitta la pièce.

Nana se retrouva seule dans ce lieu où elle passait désormais la plupart de ses journées. Bianchi avait emmené les enfants au parc ce qui lui offrait une tranquillité appréciée. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres mais en son for intérieur elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

Quelle mère pitoyable elle faisait !

Son fils ne lui dirait jamais cela, mais elle le savait. Elle avait commis une faute qu'aucune mère digne de ce nom n'aurait dû commettre. Et maintenant que son unique enfant se trouvait dans une situation difficile, elle se trouvait incapable de l'aider.

Elle pouvait le voir pourtant. Cette complicité qui unissait Tsuna et son tuteur. Qui aurait pu ne pas la voir ? Seulement les deux ne cessaient de sous-estimer l'autre ce qui les empêchait de progresser dans leur relation. Non, se reprit-elle. Reborn-kun ne sous-estime pas Tsuna, mais lui refuse de lui faire entièrement confiance.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Bon dieu ce qu'elle détestait se montrer aussi inutile !

 _Je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi pour toujours, il va falloir que je décide de me reprendre._

Nana alla donc dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Elle avait des recherches à faire.

Tsuna fixait avec concentration sa feuille. Une bataille silencieuse avait lieu entre les nombres de son devoir de mathématiques et son cerveau. Il pouvait le faire, ça, il le savait. La solution lui apparaissait clairement dans sa tête. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l'écrire ? A chaque fois que sa mine s'approchait du papier, une force invisible la repoussait et il finissait toujours par écrire une chose totalement différente de ce qu'il pensait.

Une douleur aigue traversa sa jambe mais il ne réagit pas. Sa conscience savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une souffrance irréelle, créée par son inconscient pour le torturer.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre, il releva vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son gardien de la tempête qui avait, de toute évidence, escaladé l'arbre pour le rejoindre.

Le concept de passer par la porte devait être inconnu à beaucoup de personne de la mafia…

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa son ami le rejoindre.

\- Je suis venu vous aider Juudaime.

\- Gokudera-kun, je m'en sors très bien avec mes devoirs … Enfin aussi bien que d'habitude. De toute façon ça n'a jamais été mon fort les sciences.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Le ton du plus vieux s'était soudain fait plus sérieux. A cause de la façon immature et colérique dont il se comportait d'habitude, il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que son meilleur ami avait vécu beaucoup plus de chose que lui.

\- Le stupide joueur de base-ball m'a raconté.

Le cœur de Tsuna rata un battement.

\- Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il savait très bien que Takeshi ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il s'agissait de protéger sa mère après tout.

\- A propos de la façon dont les autres vous traitaient avant. Sachez que je ne vous laisserai plus affronter cela tout seul, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Malgré la colère étouffante qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Yamamoto (non mais quelle idée de raconter ça à Gokudera ? Et s'il cherchait à se venger de ses harceleurs ? La moitié de la ville risquait de finir à l'hôpital !) Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Sentir que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de son bien-être ne pouvait le laisser de marbre.

 _Tu es vraiment égoïste de l'inquiéter de cette façon_ , lui susurra la petite voix cruelle qui semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais des vertiges le prirent. Il se retint de tomber et tomba, plus violemment qu'il l'avait voulu, sur son lit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà évanouis tout à l'heure, Juudaime. Il faudrait peut-être que ...

Gokudera fut interrompu dans sa tirade par une soudaine illumination.

\- Juudaime, quand est-ce que vous avez mangé pour la dernière fois ?

La question à laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas répondre. Bien évidemment, si l'on comptait les repas qu'il avait consommés, il avait mangé ce matin même. Sa mère pourrait en témoigner. Par contre si l'on parlait de la nourriture qu'il avait eu le temps de digérer…

\- Ce matin.

Ce semi-mensonge ne sembla pas satisfaire son ami.

\- Depuis la semaine dernière, vous avez perdu cinq kilos. Deux options sont donc envisageables, soit vous avez attrapé une maladie grave, mais Shamal vous aurez soigné, soit…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il voulait dire mais aucun n'avait la force de la finir. Gokudera ne le voulait pas car les implications de cette phrase étaient beaucoup trop grandes. Comprendre soudainement que l'un de nos proches à un problème, et que nous ne nous en sommes pas rendus compte avait souvent tendance à paralyser de cette façon.

Sans le prévenir, il attrapa la main de son boss, le fit se relever et ils sortirent de sa chambre.

\- Allons manger quelque part.

Il resta sourd aux protestations du plus jeune. Au fond, il savait que le forcer ne servirait pas à grand-chose, il lui fallait trouver l'origine du problème. Mais pour le moment il pouvait au moins limiter les conséquences que le « jeun » de Tsuna avait.

Ils quittèrent la maison et traversèrent les rues de Namimori. Sur leur passage, les passants se retournaient, incapables de comprendre totalement ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux étaient choqués de voir deux garçons se tenir la main et être aussi proches, mais Gokudera n'en avait rien à faire. Si cela les gênait, c'était LEUR problème, pas le sien. Son ami avait des problèmes et la stupidité de certaines personnes, qui croyaient que ce genre de contact physique était interdit entre ami, lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

A un moment, ils rencontrèrent Hibari qui devait sans doute rentrer d'une de ses patrouilles.

Le préfet de discipline les fixa de longues secondes avant de reprendre son chemin. Avant de le voir disparaitre, Gokudera jura l'avoir entendu dire « Tu as intérêt à faire attention à lui, herbivore ».

Même s'il le cachait bien, le gardien des nuages semblait éprouver de l'affection pour leur jeune boss.

Un fois arrivé au fast-food le plus proche, il alla commander tout en surveillant que son boss ne s'enfuyait. Le plateau qu'il ramena foisonnait d'aliments dont la teneur en gras était tellement élevée que Tsuna se sentit mal.

\- Bon appétit Juudaime.

Il dévisagea son bras droit, son bras droit le dévisagea.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Tsuna ouvrit une des bouteilles d'eau et avala une gorgée. Gokudera l'observait toujours. Cela commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne vais pas partir.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre.

La confiance absolue qui émanait de ces paroles était presque déconcertante.

 _Est-ce que je serais capable d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances ?_

Rien n'effrayait plus Tsuna que la réponse à cette question.

 _Bon sang ! Je devrais être capable d'y répondre depuis le temps._

Peu désireux que sa gêne soit perçue, Tsuna saisit l'aliment le plus proche et en prit une énorme penchée. Ce qui aux yeux du gardien de la tempête le fit ressembler à un hamster (mais il allait éviter de le lui dire, comparer une personne que l'on respecte à un rongeur n'était pas la meilleur idée).

Le gardien du ciel mordait avec détermination dans son sandwich, le goût de la viande et la sauce avaient du mal à passer et lui pesait légèrement sur l'estomac mais pour le moment, cela restait supportable.

Gokudera, qui jusque-là avait attendu que son boss commence à manger, prit également un sandwich.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux finis leurs plats, il décida que c'était le bon moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive ?

\- S'il te plait, je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Les choses pourraient s'aggraver, si vous n'en parlez pas.

\- Oui mais si j'en parle, je suis aussi sûr qu'elles empireront.

Sa posture indiquait clairement qu'il était tendu. A quel moment parler avec ses amis était devenu une source de stress.

Tsuna releva sa manche et commença à masser son avant-bras. Gokudera eut le temps d'apercevoir une vilaine coupure d'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle date d'il y a longtemps.

\- Qui vous l'a fait ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Personne. C'était un… oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que c'était un accident. Rien de bien grave.

Le seul mot qui put sortir de la bouche de l'argenté fut un faible :

\- Pourquoi ?

Un rire sans joie secoua son boss.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que j'en ai l'air Gokudera-kun. J'ai mes limites.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista son bras droit. Dites-moi tout, s'il vous plait.

Durant un instant, les yeux de Tsuna virèrent à l'orange crépusculaire et il eut la désagréable impression qu'il était en train de l'évoluer. De juger si oui ou non, il était digne de découvrir l'un de ses sombres secrets. Il accepta cette épreuve, qu'il jugeait nécessaire, avec courage.

Les autres clients du fast-food se tenaient à l'écart d'eux. Sans qu'l s'en rende compte, leur instinct leur disait de ne pas s'approcher des deux adolescents. Etait-ce dû à ses flammes de dernière volonté ou à l'aura de son boss ? Il n'en savait rien, sans doute un peu des deux.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré à de nombreuses reprises que personne ne les observait, Tsuna commença.

\- Mon intuition me dit que Yamamoto-kun t'a déjà raconté une partie de l'histoire.

\- Cet idiot m'a seulement raconté quelques détails.

\- Bon alors je suppose que je dois tout te raconter. Voyons voir, où commencer ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une lumière lorsque cela concerne les cours.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Tsuna rigola doucement. Son bras droit pouvait vraiment être adorable.

\- Pas la peine de vouloir me faire plaisir Gokudera-kun, je le sais bien. On ne peut pas dire que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais la moyenne est un bon élève.

\- C'est juste que les critères ne sont pas adaptés à vos capacités.

\- Il est vrai que la façon dont l'école fonctionne ne convient pas à tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu sais, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'ils expliquent, la leçon me parait extrêmement simple, c'est juste que…, hésita-t-il, ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots adaptés.

Il serra les poings, il ne parvenait définitivement pas à en parler.

\- Les mots ne parviennent pas à sortir, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. J'essaie de dire ce que je pense mais ça ne veut pas, mon cerveau se bloque et je finis par dire n'importe quoi.

\- Il y a une raison particulière ?

 _On va te donner une leçon. Ça t'apprendra à te croire supérieure à nous. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, ne l'oublie pas._

 _ **Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !**_

 _C'est qu'il se rebelle en plus !_

\- Si quelqu'un vous a fait du mal, je jure de le lui faire payer.

Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave si je lui raconte une partie de l'histoire. Peut-être que je me sentirai mieux après l'avoir fait.

 _Je suis trop égoïste._

Une main saisit la sienne. Tsuna releva la tête, surpris.

Son bras droit le regardait avec détermination. Il souriait mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la situation l'amusait. Au contraire.

A cet instant précis, Gokudera faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir. Il pouvait sentir ses flammes de dernières volontés qui chatouillaient ses doigts. Instinctivement, ses flammes du ciel réagirent et allèrent à la rencontre des flammes de son ami.

Il avala sa salive difficilement mais commença à parler. Sa voix était légèrement rauque mais, plus le temps passait, plus les mots s'écoulaient rapidement. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour, même s'il essayait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

S'il avait été un peu plus alerte, peut-être aurait-il entendu son hyper intuition qui lui disait qu'un autre spectateur écoutait son récit, mais à cet instant, Tsuna ne se trouvait plus dans ce fast-food. Ni même dans son corps. Non.

Il était devant l'école primaire de Namimori, il avait six ans.

Le jour où une partie de son être avait été brisé.

Le jour où des gens avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre tel qu'il était maintenant et de mettre fin à sa petite vie, presque, sans soucis.

 **Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui, en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, même si j'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et/ou à suivre et mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour ce chapitre, ça a été la galère totale pour alterner entre le passé et le présent. J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé d'erreur (enfin vu la qualité de mes corrections ça ne serait pas très étonnant). Peut-être que le côté mélodramatique est un peu trop poussé mais ça fait plutôt bien son effet, je trouve.**

 **J'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire honnêtement et je ne peux qu'espérer que vous aimerez le lire ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, mis en favoris et suivent cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE III

 _Ils me fixent de leurs petits yeux cruels et je sens une sueur glacée qui me coule le long du corps. Un éclat vicieux brûle dans leurs yeux. Ils gloussent et chacun de leurs rires révèlent des dents jaunes et édentées._

 _Dans d'autres circonstances, le fait que cette scène semble toute droit sortie d'un roman m'aurait fait rire._

 _Mais pas maintenant._

 _Je les sens, leurs mauvaises intentions. Elles sont là, presque peintes sur leurs visages gras._

 _Ces garçons, ces adolescents, me sont inconnus pourtant il me semble reconnaitre dans leurs traits des personnes que je connais. Peut-être sont-ils les frères de certains de mes camarades._

 _A côté d'eux se tient Mochida-sempai. Il tremble de tout son corps mais tente tant bien que mal de se tenir droit et fier, ses sourcils sont froncés. Son visage m'apparait encore très clairement. C'est évident qu'il n'est pas là de son plein gré, il veut seulement impressionner ses ainés._

 _L'un d'entre eux me demande de les suivre mais je refuse. Ma voix est sortie plus aigüe et plus chevrotante que je ne l'aurais voulu._

 _Ils ricanent._

 _L'un d'entre eux me saisit par le bras, il veut me forcer à venir avec eux mais je me débats. Mon regard oscille de gauche à droite. Ma mère devrait être là. Elle me l'a promis. Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas._

 _Je m'apprête à hurler mais une main légèrement poisseuse se pose sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher. La force me manque, je ne peux fuir._

Tsuna s'interrompit et but une gorgée d'eau. Gokudera le regardait en se mordant la joue. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

 _Nous sommes dans la forêt, allongé par terre je vois les branches des arbres qui forment un dôme autour de nous. La terre est légèrement humide, pas très loin de là, un immense fossé qui débouche sur un ruisseau se tient._

 _Ils m'ont trainé dans toute la ville. Personne n'a rien dit. Ils pensaient sans doute que l'on jouait et n'ont pas jugé nécessaire d'intervenir._

 _Bon sang ce que je les ai détestés, ces témoins muets, eux qui n'ont rien dit et fait._

 _Est-ce que cela les a amusés de voir cela ?_

 _« Un enfant si adorable, comment aurions-nous pu savoir que quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal ? » qu'ils ont dit lorsqu'on leur a demandé._

 _La bonne blague !_

 _Quand enfin les informations ont de nouveau atteint mon cerveau et que j'ai pu voir avec précision où nous étions, il était trop tard._

 _Au début, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Ils se contentent de m'insulter. Mochida reste en retrait, lui ne dit rien._

 _Les insultes fusent, toujours plus mordantes et cruelles._

 _Je suis déjà en pleurs (je n'étais pas bien courageux et cela n'a pas changé). Peut-être que c'est ça qui les a motivés à passer au niveau supérieur._

 _Je suppose que quand votre seul souhait est de laisser libre cours à votre colère, un enfant sans défense peut être une cible de choix._

 _Le premier coup qui vint me coupe le souffle. Il m'a frappé directement dans les cotes et à l'époque je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Ses amis se mirent à crier, de toute évidence, eux non plus ne se sont pas attendus à ça. De la bave coule le long de mon menton et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de tousser, je roulé en boule et je prie pour que cela ne se reproduise plus._

 _Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se produit._

 _Amusés par ce qu'il vient de voir, ils commencent à l'imiter._

 _De la douleur, partout, constamment, durant plusieurs interminables minutes._

 _J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Les larmes servent à montrer notre tristesse et notre douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'à ce moment je ne ressens plus que de la résignation._

 _Un violent crac se fit entendre. Au même un gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres._

 _\- Merde les mecs je crois qu'on lui a cassé quelque chose, fait remarquer l'un d'entre eux._

 _Ils prennent peur. Des bleus sont faciles à expliquer, il suffit de faire croire que je suis tombé un peu trop violemment (du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent sur le moment) mais des os cassés. Ce n'est pas n'importe où que l'on peut se faire ce genre de chose._

 _Le plus gros et le plus laid d'entre eux sourit. Il ne panique pas, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il est différent des autres, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Les autres ici, ne veulent que tester leurs pouvoirs, lui ressent vraiment un plaisir sadique à me torturer ainsi._

 _\- Kabuto, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est bon, il a eu sa dose, si on continue on va vraiment avoir des problèmes, panique l'un d'entre eux._

 _Kabuto ne dit rien, son sourire s'étend. Il est dos à ses « amis », si bien que ceux-ci ne peuvent voir la mimique quasi-démoniaque qu'il affiche à cet instant._

 _\- Il faudrait qu'il disparaisse, dit-il simplement._

 _Il m'attrape et me traine par le bras. Je n'ai plus vraiment la force de me débattre._

 _Cet homme est fou, cela est clair dans mon esprit. Aussi clair que l'eau du ruisseau dans lequel il veut me balancer._

 _Personne ne dit rien et alors que je bascule dans le vide, le temps semble se suspendre._

 _J'ai peur._

Tsuna tremblait. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là avait clairement marqué son corps et son esprit. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment un évènement, qui s'était produit il y a si longtemps, pouvait-il encore l'affecter ainsi.

Le visage de Gokudera avait viré au blanc. La suite de l'histoire, il l'avait déjà devinée. Mais il sentait que son boss n'avait pas fini son récit. Il voulait désespérément intervenir, dire quelque chose, mais pour le moment, la meilleure solution était le silence.

Cette fois-ci, Tsuna ne recommença pas à parler tout de suite. Son estomac se tordait et la nourriture était la seule option qu'il avait trouvée pour l'apaiser, enfin pour le moment. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait, longtemps, cette quantité de matière grasse, vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis environ une semaine, mais sur le moment il s'en moquait.

\- De toute façon, si je gagne trop de poids, Reborn se fera un immense plaisir de m'aider à le perdre, pensa-t-il.

Il sentait déjà les crampes venir. Résultat des courses que son tuteur ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir.

Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour changer de pays. Peut-être que son démoniaque tuteur ne le retrouverait pas…

Bon Tsuna n'y croyait pas trop mais l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Pendant de longues secondes, je roule, tout ne fait que tourner et je ne sens que le dur sol qui arrache ma peau. J'ai eu le bonheur de découvrir que des ronces couvraient la paroi du fossé, celles-ci me rentrent dans la peau et j'ai le sentiment que mes jambes n'ont pas apprécié._

 _Cela pourrait être pire, je songe, si la chute avait été trop brusque, que les bords du fossé n'avaient pas formé un berceau, il est très probable que je ne serai pas là pour en parler. Tous mes os auraient été brisés et ma vie se serait conclue d'un seul coup, sans faire de bruit._

 _J'arrive finalement en bas et atterris dans l'eau. Mon sang se mêle au liquide cristallin et forme des formes abstraites. Le flot me rentre dans le nez et la bouche et le courant m'emporte. Je sens l'ombre de la mort qui commence doucement à me recouvrir. Je pars à la dérive comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Le froid me mord, mes forces me quittent._

 _Je ne veux plus me battre._

 _Ces voyous m'ont donné l'occasion parfaite pour abandonner cette vie._

 _Je me demande si ma mère va bien. Comme à son habitude, elle doit être dans le salon, recroquevillé sur le canapé, en train de pleurer. Elle ne fait que ça depuis qu'elle a compris que mon père ne serait jamais totalement à elle. Que le soir, elle ne le verrait pas rentrer, qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler joyeusement._

 _J'aimerais être à ses côtés, pouvoir l'aider._

 _C'est égoïste de vouloir la laisser seule ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai une responsabilité. Il faut que je remplace ce père ingrat qui a détruit sa vie alors qu'elle a encore tellement de possibilités qui s'offrent à elle._

 _Je bats légèrement des jambes et tente d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui me traverse._

 _Je veux vivre._

 _Je dois l'aider, cette femme que j'aime tant. C'est ma mère et tant pis si elle ne remplit pas tout à fait ce rôle._

 _Les vagues me frappent le visage, à chaque fois que je m'approche du bord, une onde plus forte me ramène au centre de la rivière, mais je finis par y arriver. Je me traine péniblement sur la rive, crachant et toussant de l'eau. Au début, je ne bouge pas. Toutes personnes qui m'auraient vu à ce moment précis auraient pu croire que j'avais rendu mon dernier souffle. Puis, tout doucement, mes fonctions motrices me reviennent. Je bouge lentement mes bras et rampe jusqu'à être à une bonne distance du bassin mortel d'où je viens de m'échapper._

 _Hors de question que je retourne là dedans._

 _Un sentiment d'effroi me prend soudain, mes jambes ne me répondent plus ! Je finis par me relever pour voir les causes de cette paralysie._

 _Un spectacle macabre s'offre à moi._

 _Chairs arrachées, os visibles aux niveaux des cuisses. Pas étonnant que je ne sente plus rien. Je me rallonge. Je sais que, bientôt, la douleur viendra, la seule qui l'empêche de se manifester pour le moment et l'adrénaline qui a été libéré dans mon sang lors de mon combat contre la rivière._

 _Que dois-je faire ?_

 _Le reste de l'après-midi est dans le brouillard. Je ne me souviens pas avec précision de combien de temps je suis resté allongé là. Comme je l'ai prévu, la douleur est arrivée. Je ne peux plus bouger du tout et la seule chose que je peux voir avec précision, c'est le ciel._

 _Le soleil accompagné de quelques nuages l'éclaire. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombe, le temps change totalement. Les nuages s'épaississent petit à petit jusqu'à former une immense masse sombre. Des gouttes commencent à tomber. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles touchent mes jambes, je sens une décharge me parcourir mais cela a au moins le mérite de laver mes plaies. Et l'orage commence. De magnifiques éclairs zèbrent le ciel et illumine la sombre nuit._

 _Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beaux de toute ma vie._

 _Ironique que cela ait lieu à un moment où je me sens aussi mal au point._

 _Le vent souffle, secoue les arbres sauvagement._

 _Et moi, seul au milieu de cette tempête je me relève péniblement. Il ne faut pas que je reste ici. La peau de mes jambes est en train de virer au rouge, il faut que je me dépêche de les désinfecter._

 _J'ai tellement mal, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour bouger. Mes muscles crient, se rebellent contre cet effort._

 _Une force inconnue me pousse, écoutant mon instinct, je marche et finis par sortir de ces bois pour revenir à la sécurité relative de la civilisation._

 _Personne dans les rues. Cela est compréhensible, je ne sortirais pas dans les rues non plus si j'étais à leur place._

 _La seule chose qui me permet de me diriger est léger éclat orangé dont la source m'est inconnue. Heureusement que ma maison ne se trouve qu'à une centaine de mètres. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si elle s'était trouvée plus loin. Parcourir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mètre me semble prendre des heures mais je finis par rentrer._

 _Tout va bien._

Un rire gêné s'échappa de la gorge de Tsuna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à parler aussi longtemps. Le patron du restaurant leur lançait des regards noirs, il voulait sans doute qu'il laisse leur place à d'autres clients.

\- Est-ce que votre mère vous a vraiment laissé tomber, Juudaime.

 _Merde !_

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il avait beaucoup trop parlé.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais dit cela, Gokudera-kun.

Tellement convaincant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se balader avec une pancarte fluo qui disait « je mens » qu'il aurait été tout aussi crédible.

Il se leva sans dire un mot de plus et partit sans rien dire de plus.

Yamamoto regardait avec attention son calendrier. Demain, il serait le 13 octobre remarqua-t-il. Soit l'anniversaire de Reborn. Le gardien de la pluie possédait déjà le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir (il voulait vraiment gagner la première au concours).

Mais cela voulait aussi dire une autre chose. Dans deux jours, l'anniversaire de Tsuna aurait lieu.

Bizarrement, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fêté son anniversaire. Si le jour de naissance de Reborn avait été célébré en grandes pompes (c'était le cas de le dire), l'anniversaire de leur jeune boss était totalement passé à la trappe. Il était pourtant sur que l'ancien arcobaleno aurait profité de l'occasion pour ennuyer son étudiant.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour deviner la raison.

Toutes les informations que le tuteur avait sur l'adolescent lui venait de son père. Or Iemitsu n'était pas connu pour avoir remporté le prix de figure fraternelle de l'année.

Son père choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans sa chambre.

\- Oh Takeshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire pour l'anniversaire de Tsuna.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis content que tu t'investisses autant pour un de tes amis. C'est un gentil garçon ce Tsuna, tout comme sa mère.

\- Tu la connais ?

Son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait la mère de Tsuna.

\- Oui on passait pas mal de temps ensemble lorsque nous étions au lycée. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré ta mère, dit-il, son ton devenant légèrement rêveur comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa femme décédée. Elle a passé l'examen afin de devenir professeur de maternelle. Dommage qu'elle se soit mariée, elle aurait été une fantastique enseignante.

\- Pourquoi ne travaillait-elle pas à côté ?

Tsuyoshi hésita un peu, il n'aimait pas dire du mal des gens dans leur dos mais il se devait en même temps d'être franc envers son fils.

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'aime vraiment pas l'homme qu'elle a épousé. Il ne fait que la laisser tomber et c'est un parfait crétin. Je parie qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme et un fils si incroyable.

En effet, cette description correspondait bien à l'idée qu'il s'était fait de Sawada Iemitsu. L'homme qui se cachait derrière de soi-disant responsabilités et laissait tout le reste de côté.

Le père et le fils parlèrent encore durant de longues minutes avant que le plus âgé ne le laisse. Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, Yamamoto se jeta sur son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

\- Allo sempai ? Oui tout va bien. J'aurais une idée à te proposer.

 **Et voilà, vous savez tout.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons de quelle façon Reborn aidera son élève. Je suis en train de travailler dessus et je dois avouer que le résultat ne me satisfait pas trop. Je n'arrête pas de me demander : "De quelle façon agirait-il si cela c'était vraiment produit?" ce qui est normal vu que j'essaie de rester un minimum de rester fidèle aux personnages d'origine mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Ps : J'ai une petite question, y en t-il parmi vous qui aiment D gray man ? ça n'a absolument aucun rapport mais c'est juste pour savoir.**

 **à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre de Broken Sky**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci aussi aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un moment où Reborn se montrait très protecteur avec Tsuna. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux (pour une fois je ne parle pas de yaoi…)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou si j'ai oublié des mots.**

CHAPITRE IV

Tsuna se faufila dans sa maison, prenant soin de ne pas déranger sa mère. Aucun bruit n'agitait les lieux et il se demanda, pendant un instant si Lambo et I-pin était rentré.

La lumière de la cuisine était la seule qui était allumée et lorsqu'il se pencha pour y jeter un coup d'œil, un spectacle étrange s'offrit à lui.

Sa mère et Reborn étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire étincelant, encore plus que d'habitude, ornait les lèvres de la femme Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi radieuse.

De nombreuses pensées assaillirent son esprit. Certaines étaient assez ridicules, du genre : Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Il revint vite à la raison. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? La différence d'âge était bien trop grande ! D'ailleurs, quel âge avait Reborn ? Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait cru qu'il n'avait que deux ans, il était donc possible que sous ces airs de jeunes adultes il ait en vérité dépassé la trentaine !

 _Non, non, non, c'était à cause de sa malédiction qu'il avait l'air plus jeune ! Il faut que je me calme, il doit y avoir une explication parfaitement logique à cette situation. Peut-être que Reborn voulait un câlin… Non j'avais dit logique, ça, ça ne l'est pas du tout._

Les yeux couleur obsidienne de son tuteur se posèrent sur lui. Il avait été repéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? paniqua-t-il.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de l'adulte. Tsuna savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : il allait regretter d'avoir aperçu l'Arcobaleno dans l'un des rares moments où il faisait preuve de tendresse.

Pourtant, l'adolescent se trompait. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ce sourire. Au contraire.

Après avoir écouté le discours de Tsuna sur son enfance, il s'était précipité (avec classe, évidemment) vers la maison des Sawada pour demander des précisions à la mère. Il lui fallait savoir si le comportement de son idiot d'étudiant était lié à cet accident et si ce qu'il avait dit sur sa mère était vrai.

Nana n'avait même pas tenté de nier.

D'un ton calme et clair, elle lui avait dit que, en effet, les perpétuels départs de son mari l'avait fait tombé dans une dépression profonde et que durant longtemps, elle n'avait pas été capable de remplir son rôle de mère. Elle n'était finalement redevenue maitresse d'elle-même que lorsque Tsuna avait eu autour de neuf ans.

Elle se sentait coupable, cela était évident, mais elle avait aussi le courage de reconnaitre ses fautes. Nana ajouta qu'elle était parfaitement au courant du « travail » de Reborn mais que cela ne la dérangeait par car grâce à lui, son fils était finalement capable de vivre.

\- Être impliqué dans la mafia le met en danger, lui avait-il fait remarquer. Il pourrait mourir.

Sa réponse lui avait fait ressentir une profonde haine envers Iemitsu, il ne savait pas quelle femme incroyable il avait abandonné.

\- J'ai confiance en mon fils, Reborn-kun. Il a été capable de s'en sortir depuis qu'il est jeune, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela changera. Tsuna est tout sauf faible. En plus, avait-elle ajouté malicieusement. Je sais que tu seras là pour l'aider en cas de problème.

L'opinion qu'il avait d'elle avait totalement changé. Il y avait dans cette déclaration des non-dits. Mais surtout une menace. Nana lui faisait comprendre qu'il était désormais de son devoir de faire en sorte que son fils dévoile son vrai potentiel total. Elle lui donnait le devoir d'accomplir ce qu'elle était trop faible, ou du moins trop tendre, pour accomplir. L'échec n'était même pas considéré comme une option.

Car en effet, pour faire sortir Tsuna de sa carapace, il lui faudrait se montrer ferme.

\- Ça aurait dû être à Iemitsu de faire ce genre de chose, pas à moi, pensa-t-il.

Son esprit s'était aussitôt mis à penser aux actions qu'il devrait entreprendre. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas agir de la même façon que d'habitude, il lui faudrait…

Ses pensées avaient été interrompues par les bras de Nana qui s'entourait autour de lui.

Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette démonstration d'affection aurait été un euphémisme. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence d'adulte, elle n'avait plus pris l'habitude de lui témoigner d'une telle façon son affection.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tsuna les avait interrompus. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devait totalement se méprendre sur la situation. Stupide élève.

Néanmoins, c'était également un de ces rares moments où il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'immense fierté qu'il ressentait pour son étudiant. Cela confirmait plus que jamais que cette force qu'il possédait, ferait de lui un grand boss.

Il s'échappa de l'étreinte de Nana et se dirigea vers Tsuna. Celui-ci recula instinctivement.

\- Re-Reborn… Je n'ai rien vu, je t'assure.

Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait certainement pris un malin plaisir à le torturer mentalement, mais le moment n'était clairement pas adapté. Il saisit Tsuna par le col de son uniforme et le traina jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Ce comportement rappelait étrangement le comportement d'une lionne avec son petit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, il balança son élève sur son lit. Prenant tout de même soin à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête par inadvertance.

Le teint du futur boss avait pris la couleur des draps de son lit. On l'aurait dit sur le point de s'évanouir. Ce qui, connaissant la façon dont il paniquait parfois, était probable.

Reborn se mit à chercher dans son sac une chose qu'il avait gardée pour la fin des études de Tsuna. Durant toute sa recherche, celui-ci l'observa attentivement sans rien dire. Il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute Reborn, je suis déso-

\- Arrête de t'excuser Tsuna.

Le fait qu'il n'utilise pas son surnom lui confirma encore plus le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un mauvais moment. Il finit par sortir un cahier noir où les mots _Tests finaux_ étaient écrits sur une étiquette blanche. Sans rien dire, il l'ouvrit et le posa devant Tsuna.

\- Tu as une heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

\- Pardon ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Fais-le.

\- Ecoute Reborn, je...

\- Tsuna, fais-le.

Paniqué, il fixa les énoncés qui étaient écrits sur les feuilles. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait là d'exercice que l'on donnait en dernière année de lycée. Bien entendu, il s'était déjà renseigné sur le programme et en connaissait une bonne partie. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer lors des cours à cause du stress constant qui traversait son corps, il pouvait tout aussi bien se concentrer sur le programme des autres années. Il pouvait de cette manière connaître tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Bon, il ne serait sans doute jamais capable de l'utiliser dans la vie de tous les jours, mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Je ne sais pas le faire.

Son tuteur se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Je le répète, tu as une heure pour tout faire.

Il s'éloigna, alla s'allonger dans son hamac et mit son masque de nuit.

Tsuna se retrouva donc seul avec une feuille auquel il ne pouvait absolument pas répondre.

Génial !

Le futur boss alla prendre un stylo dans son sac de cours et se prépara à affronter son travail.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. La mine de son stylo ne cessait de faire des aller-retours sur le papier mais n'écrivait jamais rien.

La frustration finit par le gagner. Alors quoi ? Ça le faisait rire de le voir paniquer autant ? Alors qu'il se levait, une main s'abattit sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rassoir.

\- Ne fuis pas.

Reborn se mit à côté de lui. Tsuna se décala.

\- Alors ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, soupira-t-il.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire ressortir la colère que ces stupides exercices avaient faits naitre dans sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle bon sang ! Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose que l'on peut résoudre en me poussant un peu ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai essayé ? J'ai fait de mon mieux et ça n'a rien changé. Pas la peine de me dire que je suis un cas désespéré, que je suis stupide. Je le sais ça. Je parie que ça te fait bien rire. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu prends toujours un malin plaisir à me rabaisser et …

La réplique de Tsuna fut interrompue par une main qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- On dirait que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

A cet instant, son tuteur démoniaque arborait une expression totalement différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était concerné.

Le gardien du ciel fut paralysé par cette vue.

Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu avais perdu tout ton esprit combatif.

Il savait que son tuteur n'était pas une mauvaise personne mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il décidait que maintenant d'agir de cette manière. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées (ce qui était sans doute le cas quand on connaissait Reborn) il ajouta.

\- Ne crois pas que ce soit de la pitié, Dame-Tsuna. Je ne ressens pas ce genre d'émotions. Si j'agis de cette façon c'est pour une seule et même raison : je sais que tu n'es pas faible. Hors ce qui s'est passé ce jour a laissé des blessures qui te font penser le contraire. En tant que ton professeur particulier, il est de mon devoir de résoudre ce problème.

Tsuna pensa qu'il était bien prétentieux de croire qu'il pourrait résoudre cette situation aussi facilement. Il en parlait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité. Cette désinvolture avait le don de l'agacer mais parvenait également à le réconforter. D'une certaine façon il avait l'impression que Reborn traitait cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague mais son calme lui montrait aussi que peut-être les choses pourraient s'améliorer.

\- En plus, je ne peux pas laisser les Vongolas avoir un boss qui n'est pas capable de faire les comptes sans faire une crise de panique.

Evidemment il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche en se moquant de lui. Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune réponse n'était nécessaire.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'ai totalement envie de faire confiance à Reborn, se dit Tsuna.

Habituellement, une peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser le hantait et le faisait craindre pour sa vie.

\- La situation semble différente cette fois. Pourquoi ?

Avant qu'il ait pu se pencher plus longtemps sur cette question, une vague de fatigue le frappa. Il se sentit partir en arrière. Des mains le saisirent avant que sa tête ait le temps de heurter le mur.

Reborn vérifia le pouls du jeune homme, il était régulier. Aucun risque donc, il s'était seulement évanoui à cause de la fatigue.

\- Bon sang ce gosse n'arrêtera donc jamais de me causer des ennuis.

Sans le brusquer, il l'installa sur son lit et sortit de la chambre. Des bruits lui parvenaient du salon, les enfants venaient de rentrer. Il éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre.

Il commencerait son entrainement demain.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Tsuna s'ouvrit. Une personne était assise sur la branche la plus haute de l'arbre.

Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur son visage pâle. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il entra dans la pièce et alla se placer aux dessus de son jeune boss. Il n'avait jamais aimé être considéré comme un des membres des Vongolas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Pas qu'il l'avouerait à voix haute.

Cet enfant, car il était encore bien trop innocent pour être considéré comme un adulte dans le monde de la mafia (ce n'était pas une critique), avait eu la force de changer son opinion sur bon nombre de chose. Il observa durant quelques minutes ces traits fins et androgynes.

Qui aurait pu soupçonner la force de cette force en le voyant si vulnérable ?

Le gardien du ciel commença à bouger dans son sommeil, de plus en plus violemment.

Cauchemar ?

Il posa sa main sur son front et laissa ses flammes de la brume agir. L'effet fut immédiat. Son visage se détendit et Tsuna retomba rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Lentement, sa conscience dériva et les flammes de la brume qui l'entouraient se dissipèrent. Les muscles de son corps disparurent laissant place à des formes plus féminines. La coupe de cheveux était toujours la même, mais pas les yeux. Un cache-œil ornait désormais son œil droit.

Chrome observa son boss- non, son ami, se corrigea-t-elle – dormir.

Elle n'avait appris que très récemment les problèmes qu'il avait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle et n'avait pas hésité à la laisser mourir à l'hôpital. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient vécu une situation similaire, mais elle savait aussi que cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. A l'opposé de sa mère, Sawada Nana n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, c'est pourquoi elle attendrait. Peu importe les épreuves qui les attendraient, elle resterait aux côtés de son second sauveur et attendrait qu'il soit prêt à se confier.

Chrome fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un talisman. Celui-ci était d'une très belle couleur lavande, la forme d'un hibou entouré d'une brume légère avait été cousu avec le plus grand soin dessus. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet.

Des flammes de la brume avait été incrusté dans le tissu, aussi longtemps que Tsuna l'aurait à ses côtés, il l'aiderait à chasser les démons qui le hantaient.

Satisfaite, elle sortit de la chambre.

L'adolescente était contente d'avoir pu être utile. Elle savait que Mukuro était du même avis même s'il refusait de le montrer (c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait emprunté le corps de son double au lieu de venir quand bien même il était libre). Cela l'amusait d'ailleurs au plus haut point.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle entendit des cris. Curieuse de connaitre leur origine elle se dirigea vers l'origine de ces bruits.

L'homme du soleil s'entrainait avec énergie.

Chrome regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était plus de minuit.

Sa préoccupation pour son « petit frère » devait sans doute le garder éveillée. L'homme de la tempête aurait sans doute dit que c'était sa stupidité qui le gardait éveillée (bien qu'elle fût pratiquement sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment) mais Chrome avait toujours été douée pour découvrir ce que les gens pensaient.

\- Je soutiendrai Sawada à l'extrême !

Elle n'osait imaginer la frustration qu'il devait ressentir sur le moment. S'entrainer devait être la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour garder son calme.

Sans faire de bruit, elle le rejoignit.

\- Bonsoir.

\- BONSOIR A L'EXTRÊME DOKURO ! Tu as des nouvelles de Sawada ?

\- Il dormait quand je suis allée le voir.

\- Tant mieux ! Il faut se reposer à l'extrême pour guérir, c'est ce que m'a enseigné maitre Colonello !

\- Oui.

\- Quel est le problème avec Sawada ? demanda une jeune femme qui les rejoignait.

\- Kurokawa-san ? Que faites-vous là ?

Il s'agissait d'une des plus proches amies de Kyoko. Chrome avait souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler. Bien qu'étant assez réservée et sévère, elle était de bonne compagnie et était plus que digne de confiance.

L'adolescente détourna le regard. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle était de toute évidence gênée. Un regard dans la direction de l'autre gardien que son visage avait pris la même couleur. Etait-il possible que …

\- Je vais vous laisser seuls, dit-elle timidement.

\- Non mais attends Chrome, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Et puis ce n'est pas la question, là ! On parle de Sawada.

\- Il va mieux. Au revoir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, elle entendit Ryohei lui crier :

\- Est-ce que tu es libre demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faudrait que tu ailles chez Yamamoto à l'extrême !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons préparer l'anniversaire de Sawada, lui répondit Hana.

L'anniversaire du Boss ? Je serais là.

Un sentiment d'apaisement emplissait Tsuna. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien. Son intuition lui disait que quelque de bien allait se produire mais cela, il n'était pas encore assez éveillé pour l'entendre.

Depuis quelques minutes, il avait gagné une année supplémentaire. Pas que cela soit important, dans la mafia, les anniversaires servaient surtout à montrer que l'on avait été assez fort pour survivre une année de plus. Ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir ce qu'il allait préparer pour le jour qui suivait sa date de naissance.

Il avait des recherches à faire.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis en train de bosser sur le chapitre 5 donc il devrait sortir dans peu de temps, enfin je l'espère ^^**

 **J'espère que Reborn n'était pas trop OOC. Remarque Tsuna qui s'énerve comme ça c'est pas non plus très cohérent par rapport au manga mais bon, c'est normal au vu des circonstances.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me ferait très plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de Broken Sky !**

 **Ecrire ce chapitre aura été très très éprouvant, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas mais finalement ça va, le résultat n'est pas si mal, il est même un peu plus long.**

 **Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Les personnages et l'univers sont à Akira Amano.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre V

C'est avec l'esprit clair et reposé que Tsuna ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi calme.

Il fut surpris de voir que personne ne l'avait réveillé, Reborn était-il absent de la maison ?

Il obtint sa réponse en descendant dans la cuisine.

Oui, son tuteur était là.

Oui, le sourire qu'il faisait était effrayant.

Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de fuir. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu quand même.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, nous sortons.

Sa mère lui apporta son repas et il s'exécuta.

En remontant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il fouilla sous son lit et en sortit le cadeau qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à Reborn. Il s'agissait en fait d'un revolver, assez ancien, qui avait appartenu au premier conseiller du Vongola Primo. Le Nono le lui avait remis en lui demandant de le remettre à une personne en qui il avait une confiance totale.

Tsuna se demanda s'il allait avoir le courage de le lui donner.

Rapidement, il le rejoignit en bas et ils quittèrent la maison sous le regard bienveillant de Nana.

Leur trajet dans les rues de Namimori se fit dans le silence. À cette heure, il aurait du être en cours mais étrangement l'adulte ne semblait pas y faire attention. Quand il découvrit leur destination il eut un mouvement de recul, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à avancer.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ne proteste pas Dame-Tsuna.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais très bien.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui pincer la jambe. Son sens de l'équilibre fut perturbé et il s'écroula par terre.

\- Oui c'est vrai que tu as l'air au meilleur de ta forme, remarqua Reborn.

Un grognement lui répondit. De toute évidence il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'avoir été embrasser le sol. Bon joueur, Reborn lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à se relever. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, enfin on pouvait plutôt dire que l'adulte traîna son élève à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un tel gamin Dame-Tsuna.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- Non juste un idiot qui refuse d'être soigné. Pour une fois que je te laisse te reposer, tu devrais en profiter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un bureau, Tsuna se tourna de nouveau vers Reborn.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Tu commences à radoter.

\- Mais il ne traite que les filles !

\- Et bien il devrait accepter de te traiter dans ce cas.

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au bout d'un moment ce genre de blague n'est plus drôle.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, dépêche-toi de rentrer.

Il poussa la porte et entra.

Shamal était à son bureau/ salle d'examen, occupé par un dossier qu'il lisait avec attention. Au début, il ne fit pas attention à eux, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour remarquer les nouveaux venus. Peu importe ce que beaucoup d'entre eux, il était un bon docteur et faisait toujours en sorte de soigner ses patients.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, autrement tu serais déjà mort.

Le docteur sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers eux. Il lui sembla voir ses yeux s'illuminer légèrement. Néanmoins, son expression se fit légèrement moqueuse.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici, gamin.

La gêne s'afficha sur ses traits, ses joues rougirent.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai été légèrement grossier. Je n'aurais pas du...

\- Pas la peine. T'es pas le premier patient qui se montre désagréable. Par contre n'espère pas que ça passera la prochaine fois.

Reborn intervint avant que son élève ne recommence à se confondre en excuse.

\- Je te le laisse. Soigne-le.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, il prit cela comme étant le signal pour quitter la pièce.

Les deux autres personnes restantes se regardèrent durant un long moment.

Shamal finit par se résigner à agir. Il n'allait tout de même pas y passer toute la journée !

\- Bon autant commencer maintenant. Enlève ton pantalon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendu. Fais-le.

Tsuna étudia la question quelques instants mais finit par se résigner. Il s'exécuta.

Après avoir fait cela, il s'allongea sur le lit disponible et l'examen commença. Comme il s'y attendait, le docteur recula légèrement en voyant les cicatrices que l'accident avait laissé. Il fallait dire que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. La chaire avait été déchirée et, vu qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir des soins dignes de ce nom, n'avait pas pu se reformer correctement. Le résultat était des cuisses totalement déformées sur la partie supérieure.

\- Bon sang, comment est-ce que personne n'a pu s'apercevoir de _ça ?_

\- Mes sous-vêtements couvrent une bonne partie de mes cuisses et puis c'est dur de voir quand on ne sait pas où regarder.

Le sang-froid avec lequel il l'avait dit était presque effrayant. Ce gamin était vraiment particulier.

Il regarda avec plus d'attention les cicatrices. Celui qui avait fait ça n'était de toute évidence pas un professionnel.

\- C'est toi qui t'aies fait ces points de suture ?

Il hocha la tête. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il ne pouvait pas consulter un médecin sans sa mère, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. Alors il avait improvisé.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre ça n'a pas cicatrisé correctement. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que ça ne se soit pas infecté, tu as vraiment eu de la chance. Du côté de tes muscles, on ne peut pas dire la même chose. La meilleure chose que l'on peut faire est de t'exposer au moins une fois par jour à des flammes du soleil jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement rétablis. Il faudrait que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles.

\- Il faut que je me lève et que je marche c'est ça ?

\- Oui étudier la marche d'une personne est le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il y a des problèmes. Attend quelques secondes que je trace une ligne sur le sol et après tu n'auras qu'à la suivre.

Tsuna se redressa et attendit qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Tu t'intéresses à la médecine ?

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis surtout renseigné pour Onii-san. Il ne veut pas le montrer mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut faire après l'université. Je l'ai souvent vu en train de regarder le site internet de différentes universités de médecine.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait être utile.

D'après ce dont il se souvenait, il avait en sa possession des revues médicales qui devraient intéresser le gardien du soleil s'il désirait vraiment s'engager dans cette voie. Il alla les chercher dans son armoire et au moment où il allait les lui remettre, son pied entra en contact avec le sac de Tsuna. Son orteil se tordit dans un sens non-naturel.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Tsuna détourna le regard.

\- Il n'a donc pas envie de répondre, conclut le docteur.

Cela eut le don d'attiser sa curiosité. Shamal avait pour habitude de ne traiter que les membres de la gente féminine. Or ce patient n'avait rien de féminin. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de se distraire, il n'allait donc pas se gêner pour fouiller dans les petits secrets du Vongola Decimo.

Il attrapa le sac et, en voyant cela, Tsuna essaya de l'en empêcher mais il ne pouvait pas gagner un combat contre un homme adulte mafieux parfaitement entraîné. Shamal put donc prendre le sac et en sortit une boite rouge foncée presque noire. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle devait sans doute être en chêne. Il la retourna, sur le couvercle le symbole des Vongola était gravé.

C'était assez simple de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Autant dire qu'il fahi lâcher la boite.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te trimbaler avec ça dans ton sac.

\- Je ne vais pas le garder, je...

\- Attend, ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de le donner à Reborn ?

\- Il ne va jamais accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait assez paniqué. De toute évidence, il avait longtemps réfléchi à la question et avait peur de se faire remballer.

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, il faudra que tu essaies.

La tête de chien battu qu'il fit à ce moment lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas dit la chose qu'il espérait entendre.

\- Bon, écoute gamin, je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème pour toi. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles. Je suis médecin pas conseiller conjugal. Donc maintenant on va finir cet examen et voir comment on peut arranger ça.

Quand Reborn revint, il trouva Tsuna et Shamal en pleine conversation. Ils s'interrompirent en le voyant entrer.

Il ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Alors ?

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. La plupart des segments des muscles de ses cuisses sont totalement HS. Je l'ai fait marcher sur la pointe des pieds, il parvient à peine à rester debout. Du côté de ses nerfs, on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance vue qu'il n'est pas paralysé. Toujours est-il que cela l'empêche de se déplacer correctement.

\- D'accord. Je suppose que ce n'est rien qu'une exposition à des flammes du soleil ne puissent résoudre.

Shamal lui donna une boîte de médicament. Elles étaient d'une couleur jaune claire.

\- Pas exactement. Le problème est en profondeur, il va donc falloir qu'ils prennent ces pilules deux fois par jour, de préférence après les repas, environ dix minutes après qu'il les ait ingérés il faudra en effet que tu l'exposes à tes flammes. Ça aidera les pilules à savoir quelles zones précises cibler.

\- Compris.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le docteur reprit la parole.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce gamin soit aussi intéressant.

Un air satisfait apparut sur le visage de l'ancien arcobaleno.

\- Évidemment, c'est de mon élève que nous parlons.

Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Le ciel était clair et le temps était relativement doux pour une journée d'octobre. Néanmoins, il faisait assez froid pour que Tsuna ne cesse de se frotter les mains. Ce matin, en se préparant, il était parti trop rapidement pour s'habiller assez chaudement.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Tsuna, timidement.

\- On va à la bibliothèque.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que ce lieu avait en commun avec leur première destination mais le suivit tout de même.

La bibliothèque de Namimori se trouvait à proximité du lycée, soit à une dizaine de marche de l'hôpital. C'était l'un des plus vieux bâtiments de la ville et le lieu où la plupart des étudiants passaient une bonne partie de leur temps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit aller là-bas ?

\- Pour résoudre ton problème, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

L'idée de protester à cette déclaration lui vint mais la morale après toutes ces péripéties, c'est que l'on comprenait bien que son avis n'était pas pris en compte.

Ils entrèrent.

Reborn ordonna à Tsuna d'aller s'asseoir où il le voulait tandis qu'il allait chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ce changement d'environnement pourrait apporter mais se tut.

Quand son tuteur revint, il portait une pile de livres.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait de manuel que ceux qui étudiaient à l'université utilisait. Pour résumé, c'était le genre de chose bien compliquée que Tsuna n'avait pas encore eu le temps de commencer. Faute de temps et surtout de motivation.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de remettre mes méthodes en doute ?

\- Ce n'est pas en montant le niveau de difficulté que ça améliorera les résultats.

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses élèves la ramènent. Il était le meilleur tuteur au monde, évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Commençons, dit-il en lui tendant un bloc-note. Écris bien tout ce que je te dis.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il prit soin de lui faire un cours particulier ne demanda rien à Tsuna, se contentant de parler et de le laisser prendre des notes. Le gardien du ciel n'avait jamais été aussi concentré, du moins Reborn ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ainsi.

Quand cela prit fin, il était presque midi, ils avaient travaillé pendant plus de deux heures.

Autant dire que la quantité d'information qu'il avait absorbé lui donna un bon mal de tête.

\- Fais-moi voir ce que tu as écrit, ordonna-t-il.

Il regarda ses notes. Bien écrite, synthétisant correctement le sujet.

\- Tu as tout compris ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, sourit-il. C'est le moment de s'en assurer.

\- Je ne vais pas réussir.

\- Arrête de te plaindre et essaie.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver face à une liste d'exercices, il eut droit à une simple question. Un texte lui donnait les informations nécessaires. Exercice à question ouverte.

Il lut le texte plusieurs fois. Impossible de trouver la solution sans écrire les résultats qu'il trouvait pour s'en souvenir.

Durant les contrôles, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à écrire la réponse qu'il trouvait mais il parvenait facilement à la trouver. Il hésita quelques instants mais son envie de savoir prit le contrôle. Son stylo en main, il se mit à écrire, motivé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Quelques formules plus tard, il avait enfin le résultat.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit ce que Reborn avait voulu faire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment résolu cet exercice, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je pense que je m'en contenterai. Pour le moment.

Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir. En se servant de sa curiosité, il avait été capable de le manipuler. Pour améliorer les chances de réussite, il lui avait fait étudier un sujet qu'il savait qui l'intéresserait, puis lui avait donné un sujet qui ne pouvait pas être résolu par un simple calcul.

Malin.

L'idée de se mettre en colère lui effleura l'esprit mais au final, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir sa « victime » préférée se mettre en colère qui allait mener Reborn à changer.

De plus, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, cela le rendait heureux d'avoir réussi. Ce n'était qu'un petit pas en avant, mais c'était mieux que rien. Beaucoup mieux.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son de l'estomac de Tsuna qui se manifesta d'une façon plutôt bruyante. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire rosir son visage.

\- Bon sang tu portes bien ton nom de Dame-Tsuna.

\- C'est-C'est parfaitement normal d'avoir faim ! se défendit-il.

Ils allèrent donc au restaurant le plus proche.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tsuna pour poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le début de leur escapade dans la ville.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Il releva à peine la tête de son café, Tsuna jura même voir un rictus se former sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec mon élève ?

Et demain il allait neiger…

\- Je suis sûr que tu as encore un plan tordu en tête.

\- Tu es plutôt insultant pour un Dame. Tu pourrais essayer de me faire plaisir, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire, que tu as oublié en plus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Alors où est mon cadeau ?

 _Certaines personnes ne manquent vraiment pas de gêne,_ se dit Tsuna.

\- Ce serait stupide de faire preuve de gêne alors que ça fait plus d'un an que nous nous connaissons Dame-Tsuna. Allez avoues que tu as oublié.

\- Pas du tout !

Il inspira profondément. Autant se lancer.

Il prit la boîte et la lui tendit.

Pour tout dire, Reborn dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer sa surprise.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir pris cette décision à la légère ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas-pas idiot.

Est-ce qu'il devait se sentir vexé par la moue dubitative de Reborn ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi pour le conseiller lorsqu'il serait devenu boss. Au final, peut-être que Tsuna aimait faire confiance aux personnes qui lui en faisait baver.

L'immobilité de son tuteur fit remonter la sensation de panique qu'il tentait de contenir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, je...

Il attrapa la boîte avant que l'adolescent ait eu le temps de récupérer son cadeau.

\- Ne fait pas de suppositions alors que tu ne sais pas ce que je pense.

Avant de la ranger, il l'ouvrit et observa l'arme. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un très bel ouvrage, l'œuvre de Talbot sans aucun doute. Le métal de l'objet était d'un noir obsidienne qui brillait d'un éclat presque irréel. Ses doigts effleurèrent la crosse.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

Ses flammes du soleil s'affolèrent et se mirent à quitter son corps, affluant dans le pistolet.

\- Reborn, tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Nono m'avait dit que cela se produirait, il faut qu'il absorbe une partie des flammes de son utilisateur afin de fonctionner au mieux et que personne d'autre ne puisse s'en servir.

En disant cela, il ne le regardait pas. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Pris d'un élan de sympathie, il se pencha en avant et ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux de Tsuna. Si ceux ci était d'habitude ébouriffés, on aurait dit la crinière d'un lion après le traitement que Reborn leur avait infligé. Ajouté à son air mécontent, cela donnait une vue assez comique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta-t-il.

\- Question de point de vue, Dame-Tsuna.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment avec leurs commandes.

\- Voilà pour vous, monsieur, et pour votre fils.

Tsuna fahi recracher son verre d'eau en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Évidemment, avec la chance qu'il avait, il fallut qu'il surenchérisse.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un père et son fils s'entendre aussi bien.

Mais il ne se ressemblait même pas ! Et Reborn qui ne disait rien et se contentait de sourire !

\- Ce n'est pas mon père, dit-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'employé ne semblait pas le croire ? Ah et, encore plus important, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à s'embêter à faire changer d'avis les gens qu'il rencontrait. Ça ne servait à rien, Reborn était la preuve vivante de ce fait.

Pour se calmer, il se vengea sur l'omelette qu'il avait commandé.

L'une des raisons pour laquelle Reborn avait voulu à ce point éloigner Tsuna de sa maison était pour rendre services aux cas désespérés qu'étaient les gardiens de son élève. En effet, ceux-ci avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour leur boss (rien de très surprenant là-dedans), cependant il était intéressant de remarquer qu'ils étaient aussi discrets que des Vongolas pouvaient l'être, c'est-à-dire : Pas du tout.

Étonnant que l'hyper intuition de Tsuna ne lui ait pas encore indiqué que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos.

Comme il avait pour devise de lier l'utile à l'agréable, leur dernière destination fut la zone d'entraînement, dans la forêt. Il eut alors la joie de voir le visage de son élève changer de couleur en quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer sans entraînement ?

\- J'avoue que je l'espérais.

\- Tu es encore trop naïf Dame-Tsuna.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je proteste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un bon boss doit savoir faire face à toute situation sans se plaindre.

 _Je savais qu'il allait dire ça,_ se lamenta-t-il.

Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, il ressentit donc le bonheur que cela procurait de servir de cible vivante au meilleur tueur à gage de la mafia.

 _Tous les muscles de mon corps sont morts._

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'endormit dès que la fin de l'entraînement sonna.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans son lit en dessous de ses couvertures. Reborn n'était nul part. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était vingt heures. De mauvaise grâce, il s'extirpa de la chaleur de son lit et descendit.

Comme d'habitude, il trouva sa mère, Bianchi, Reborn et les enfants très agités dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé Dame-Tsuna ?

\- Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi.

\- Je suis content que tu te sois bien reposé, Tsuna-nii ! s'exclama Fuuta.

\- Gyahahah Dame-Tsuna va être en pleine forme pour jouer avec moi ! cria Lambo. N'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sembla entendre un peu d'incertitude dans la voix de l'enfant. Il s'inquiétait. Sa main alla automatiquement caresser la tête de son gardien de la foudre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas Tsuna-nii pourra jouer avec moi aussi !

\- Évidemment.

Passer du temps avec les petits l'apaisait quand bien même il se plaignait souvent, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment utile.

Quand Nana leur annonça qu'il était temps d'aller manger, elle trouva son fils sur le sol en train de transpirer. Ces enfants mafieux pouvaient parfois être démoniaque.

Après le repas, Reborn l'accompagna dans sa chambre et lui fit prendre le traitement que Shamal lui avait donné.

Quelques heures après qu'il se soit couché, Tsuna se réveilla. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait besoin de boire. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il sourit en voyant Reborn dormir.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée Reborn. Bon anniversaire.

Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que son tuteur ne dormait pas vraiment, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage de le dire à voix haute dans le cas contraire.

Enfin s'il avait pris la peine de regarder le réveil, il aurait vu que la journée avait pris fin et que c'était désormais son anniversaire.

Par contre, il ne se doutait pas que la journée qui allait suivre serait encore plus exceptionnelle que celle-ci.

 **Alors ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui en tout cas, remarque vous ne seriez pas arrivés jusqu'ici si ce n'était pas le cas.**

 **Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas parfaitement satisfaite de la façon dont Reborn a aidé Tsuna à surmonter un peu son problème. Mais il faut se dire que ce n'est que le début et qu'il a un peu rusé sur le moment. Tsuna est assez curieux, c'est pour ça que l'envie de savoir l'a beaucoup aidé.**

 **Comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre sera à propos de l'anniversaire de Tsuna. J'espère que j'arriverai à inclure plein de scène entre lui, ses gardiens et Reborn.**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Broken Sky !**

 **Bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ça faisait longtemps, non?**

 **Contre toute attente, cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée. Plus encore j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer.  
Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas concentré sur cette histoire, j'ai du relire les chapitres précédents pour pouvoir écrire la suite (après avoir pas mal pleuré de frustration, sérieusement, certains chapitres sont bourrés de faute).  
Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ont mis en favoris et qui ont commenté. C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de poursuivre. **

**Comme d'habitude, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Broken Sky

Chapitre 6

De nombreuses raisons avaient poussé Gokudera à vouloir devenir le bras droit de Tsuna : voir les Vongolas redevenir une organisation destinée à protéger les plus faibles, soutenir la personne qui pour la première lui avait fait voir la lumière après la mort de sa mère.

Mais surtout pas gérer un groupe de singes écervelés incapables de suivre des instructions de base.

Si le restaurant du père du stupide joueur de baseball tenait encore debout après l'anniversaire du dixième du nom ils auraient une entité supérieure à remercier.

De toute manière, avec les individus présents, ils avaient tous les ingrédients pour un chaos en bonne et due forme.

Tout d'abord, Yamamoto et la tête de gazon faisaient preuve de leur stupidité ésotérique.

"Incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'y était initié." En effet, seul quelqu'un aussi stupide qu'eux pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur tête. Gokudera avait depuis longtemps jeté l'éponge.

Les deux sportifs avaient voulu travailler ensemble pour les décorations. Mais, entre le stupide joueur de baseball qui ne parvenait pas à expliquer en terme courant et le boxeur qui beuglait, toute tentative de communication était vouée à l'échec.

Ainsi, les décorations de la pièce étaient réparties de manière tout à fait anarchiques. Les couleurs n'étaient pas du tout assorties.  
Si il n'avait pas été occupé à libérer de la place il aurait probablement essayé de les étrangler tous les deux.

Le second groupe qui participait à donner des cheveux blancs à Hayato avant l'âge était composé de la stupide vache, de I-pin et de Fuuta (comment un gamin intelligent comme lui pouvait les supporter, il ne le comprendrait jamais).

Avait-il vraiment besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ils le gênaient. C'était Lambo. Rien que cela était déjà une explication suffisante aux yeux du gardien de la tempête.

Dernier détail mais non des moindres : Hibari Kyoya était venu.  
Non il ne plaisantait pas. Il s'était pincé les bras jusqu'au sang pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

L'explication du chargé de discipline était qu'il voulait s'assurer que leur rassemblement d'herbivores ne causerait pas de problèmes.

Honnêtement, si les filles n'avaient pas été là (même Haru, qui aurait cru cela ?), il aurait probablement déjà commencé à s'arracher les cheveux.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné avec sa mère, Tsuna passa une heure dans son bain à lire tranquillement un livre. Le temps lui avait toujours fait défaut mais pour la première fois il avait enfin un moment à lui !

Pas de groupe d'assassins qui voulait sa peau, pas d'ange mégalomaniaque, pas d'immortel qui voulait commencer une bataille entre les enfants les plus forts du monde, pas de robot de dix mètres de haut venu pour détruire le monde (il était peut-être devenu légèrement paranoïaque).

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait enfin du temps libre. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient bien.

Les médicaments de Shamal étaient efficaces, déjà il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses jambes se détendre et mieux répondre à ses souhaits.

Tout à l'heure, il avait envoyé des messages à ses deux meilleurs amis pour qu'il se retrouve au parc mais aucun n'avait répondu.  
Que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire?

* * *

\- Non, stupide vache, ne fait pas ça ! hurla Gokudera.

Trop tard, les rideaux étaient désormais en feu.

Les sourcils de Hibari se rapprochèrent un peu plus.

S'il n'était pas envoyé en prison pour homicide d'ici ce soir, ce serait une petite victoire.

* * *

Reborn n'était nulle part.

Tsuna avait cherché dans toute la maison, sans succès.  
Généralement, le tueur à gage était plutôt facile à repérer. Surtout lorsqu'il portait les déguisements ridicules qu'il avait tant aimé lorsqu'il était encore un bébé.

Il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait le regard tourné vers la télévision. Elle était visiblement inquiète.

" _Depuis quelques jours, de sept adolescents ont été retrouvés dans les rues de Namimori. Ils présentaient d'importantes brûlures sur leurs corps et deux d'entre eux ont vu leur pronostic vital engagé. Nous n'avons aucune information sur le coupable si ce n'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille._

 _Nous conseillons à chaque citoyen de se montrer vigilant et de s'assurer que leurs enfants sortent accompagnés. Dans le cas où vous remarqueriez un individu suspect, merci de contacter le commissariat. Les forces de police font actuellement leur possible pour retrouver le coupable. Nous vous préviendrons une fois que nous serons en possession de plus d'informations."_

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera rapidement attrapé, la rassura Tsuna.

\- L'une des victimes est la fille d'une de mes amies. Elle allait à l'école avec toi, tu te souviens de Tsugumi-chan? Je vais aller m'assurer que sa mère tient le coup.

\- Pas de problème, tu veux que je t'accompagne? demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, reste ici pour profiter de ton anniversaire, mon grand.

Nana se mordit la lèvre.

Elle voulait de toute évidence ajouter quelque chose.

\- J'ai appelé ton père, révéla-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il ne viendra pas ?

\- Non, je suis désolé, Tsu-kun.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je sais mais… Oh et puis tant pis ! Nous nous en sommes très bien sortis jusqu'à maintenant. Pas le peine de regretter quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là, n'est-ce pas?

Surpris par la déclaration de sa mère, Tsuna hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais aller voir ma pauvre Ran et ensuite nous irons manger des sushis, qu'en dis-tu?

\- Ça a l'air parfait, à tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure !

Une fois seule dans sa maison, Tsuna s'allongea sur le canapé et continua sa lecture. Son instant de paix fut de courte durée. Son hyper intuition ne cessait de le titiller, lui murmurant de se méfier.  
La dernière fois où elle avait été aussi forte, il s'était fait attaquer par les Vindices.  
Qu'allait-il donc se passer ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve Reborn.

Cette pensée le surprit. D'habitude, quand quelque chose tournait mal, il se refermait sur lui-même et faisait en sorte d'échapper à tout danger.  
Etait-ce bien sage de changer de mode opératoire après si longtemps?

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : la façon dont son tuteur s'était inquiété pour lui, leur complicité et même ce serveur qui avait pendant un instant pensé que Reborn était son -

La réalisation le frappa plus fort que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.  
Il faisait confiance à Reborn. Après huit ans d'isolement, il pouvait de nouveau sentir un bourgeon de foi en autrui.  
Qui aurait cru que celui qui attiserait ce sentiment serait le premier tueur à gage au monde?  
Oh quelle douce ironie que cette situation?

Pendant un instant, les souvenirs de l'incident lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment chaque adulte lui avait tourné le dos…

\- Allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Reborn est loin d'être comme eux ! Laissons ces pensées négatives de côté !

Objectif suivant : trouver ce qui avait activé son intuition.

* * *

Yamamoto travaillait avec ardeur. Il fallait que cet anniversaire soit parfait. Tout pour redonner le sourire à Tsuna.

Ce n'était qu'un petit prix à payer pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

\- Hé ! Stupide joueur de baseball, nous n'aurons pas assez de boisson pour la fête.

\- Compris Gokudera, je m'en occupe !

Il pouvait toujours voir la façon dont les épaules du gardien de la tempête se contractaient lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole.

 _Qu'il arrive à garder aussi bien son calme pour Tsuna est vraiment incroyable. Au final, il a bien plus évolué que moi._

Un sentiment de nausée l'envahit. Depuis la première fois où il lui avait parlé, Tsuna n'avait fait que se montrer bienveillant envers lui. Avait-il vraiment le droit de rester à ses côtés alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de lui renvoyer la pareille?

C'est une ombre de la calme pluie qui arpenta les rues de Namimori. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine ce qu'un groupe de garçons disait.

\- Attend, il est vraiment de retour en ville ? Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

La terreur avait rendu cette voix familière quasi méconnaissable.

\- J'espère que je ne le croiserai pas.

Mochida se trouvait devant lui, tremblant comme une feuille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son masque d'arrogance ainsi réduit en poussière.

\- Que se passe-t-il, senpai? demanda-t-il.

\- Ah ! Yamamoto, comment ça va ? Il ne se passe rien. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Le sourire du gardien de la pluie s'élargit légèrement. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'allait tout de même pas venir en aide à celui qui avait pris plaisir à humilier Tsuna.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entre dans la supérette, Mochida lui attrapa le bras.

\- En fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Sawada ? articula-t-il.

\- Tsuna ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien !

Sans demander son reste, il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

Que se passait-il ?

Yamamoto pensa à le poursuivre mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait plus important à faire.  
Rapidement, il envoya un message à Gokudera pour le prévenir de son retard. Si il reçut pour toute réponse une insulte il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il devait trouver Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna se trouvait dans la galerie marchande lorsque son téléphone vibra.

Yamamoto lui demandait où il se trouvait. Il lui répondit rapidement avant de se reprendre son chemin.

Reborn avait pris l'habitude d'aller prendre un café dans une petite boutique plutôt éloigné de l'avenue principale. D'après ses estimations, Reborn était parvenu à boire cent quatre-vingt trois tasses d'expresso en une semaine.

À ce niveau, s'injecter de la caféine en shot par IV aurait été tout aussi efficace.

De nombreuses personnes étaient occupées à faire leur marché et à discuter avec les commerçants.  
Parfois pour se détendre, Tsuna aimait deviner quelles raisons les avait amenés.

Il y avait tout d'abord cette femme qui venait uniquement pour parler au libraire. Il pouvait le deviner à la façon dont son attention était toujours plus orientée sur le vendeur que sur les étagères.

L'homme à sa droite lui venait ici pour parler à sa fille qui tenait un stand de fruit. Il n'était plus parvenu à être heureux depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial.

Se concentrer sur les autres lui avaient toujours permis de s'oublier, de faire le point sur sa vie.

Les derniers jours avaient été exténuants. Voir un secret qu'il s'était promis d'enterrer ressurgir aussi violemment ne lui plaisait pas spécialement.  
De plus, la façon dont Reborn l'avait regardé … comme s'il voyait soudain Tsuna pour la première fois… Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, bon sang !

\- Reste calme, murmura-t-il.

Perdre le contrôle ne servirait à rien.

Le café était en vue. Plus que quelques pas et il y serait.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une main froide se posa sur son épaule. On aurait dit qu'un seau d'eau venait d'être renversé sur sa tête.

\- Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve. Ça faisait longtemps, Sa-wa-da~

 **Ça vous a plu ?  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais mon style d'écriture a pas mal évolué pendant la petite pause que j'ai prise (*tousse* euphémisme*tousse*) **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre, même s'il était un peu cours.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me motivera pour la suite !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Pour la petite anecdote, ce chapitre aurait du être le dernier. J'avais prévu que l'anniversaire de Tsuna soit l'happy ending de cette histoire. De cette manière cela aurait été la fin, vous auriez pu voir un Tsuna qui commençait lentement à se remettre et j'aurais pu vivre avec la certitude q'au moins une de mes fics avaient su atteindre sa conclusion. Cependant, mon cerveau n'en a strictement rien à faire de mon avis et nous y voilà. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres seront nécessaires pour atteindre l'épilogue.  
Pratiquement sûr que je devrais être plus au courant de ce qui se passe dans mes propres histoires... **

**Nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mène.**


End file.
